


Book Club from HELL

by JijiIkonic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jihan is mentioned, M/M, Mingyu is whipped, One Shot, Side Relationships - Freeform, Strangers to Friends, for each other, junhao mentioned, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiIkonic/pseuds/JijiIkonic
Summary: Kim Mingyu is a university basketball star, and Wonwoo runs a book club. What could go wrong?AKA Mingyu is whipped enough to read novels for Wonwoo





	Book Club from HELL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a fluffy unbeta-d one shot about SVT’s meanie couple. Please comment requests or reactions :) tried to work on my adjectives in this one ANY PROMPTS PLS SEND ME

As the university basketball team’s star center, Kim Mingyu was pretty much school royalty. Even the teachers cut him a little slack the day after a big game. But unlike some of his other teammates, Mingyu didn’t take advantage of other people’s kindness.

Any time a fan would approach him and ask for a selca, he’d graciously set his stuff down and take one with them. He’d thank his teachers for the leeway, but he never needed it because he always got his work done correctly on time (all thanks to his genius roommate best friend who sometimes tutored him for free).

His life was orderly, and complete, and Mingyu didn’t think he needed anything else. No matter how many girls tried to ask him out, no matter how many people only stuck around him because of his popularity. Mingyu would always have his old high school friends to lean back on, and rely on. He didn’t need anybody else.

He didn’t need anybody else until his genius roommate (and his almighty-savior™), Hong Jisoo, introduced him to a friend from bookclub. 

Jeon Wonwoo.

The first time he met Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu couldn’t form words properly. He couldn’t speak without it coming out as a jumbled mess. Because Wonwoo was just so handsome, and sophisticated, and eloquent. And the fact that Mingyu had never questioned his sexuality before sent him into a confused mess.

So the minute they got back to their shared dorm, Mingyu had a mental breakdown, collapsing on the couch as if afflicted with physical pain.

“Minmin… Gyu-ah… MINGYU!” Jisoo called until Mingyu looked up from his crumpled form on the couch, “what the hell dude?” The American transfer chuckled, “what happened back there?”  
“Don’t mention it…” Mingyu groaned out. Jisoo suddenly looked concerned, his joking expression all but vanished.  
“Are you feeling alright? I’m sorry if my teasing went too far,” Jisoo apologized, staring over at his best friend worriedly. 

They’d met in their freshman year of high school, Jisoo hadn’t spoken a word of Korean, and Mingyu only knew a few words in English. But oddly enough, their friendship had just stuck. The practical saint, and the gentle giant. Six years in the making.

“No, it’s fine.” Mingyu buried his face in the couch cushion, muffling his voice.  
“Then Min, what’s wrong?” His roommate sat delicately in the chair across from him.  
“Hyung, you’re gay right?”  
“Yes…” Jisoo replied tentatively.  
“How do you… how did you know?” Mingyu said half defeated already.  
“I don’t know Gyu-ah, I just never really was interested in girls. So when I developed a crush on this guy I figured everything out.” The older replied, putting two and two together, “Minnie, it’s perfectly fine if you’re gay, or questioning. It doesn’t matter, you’re the same Mingyu and you always will be.”  
“Thanks hyung.” He gratefully smiled over at his roommate. Jisoo always knew the right things to say to make Mingyu feel better. It probably just came with time.

“So Wonwoo, huh?” Scratch that. Jisoo always knew the right things to say to make Mingyu annoyed. Some saint he was.  
“Shut up.”  
“You could always sit in on bookclub. We love it when new members join.” The older offered, grinning to himself.  
“I’ll consider.” Mingyu replied sarcastically. But internally, he was actually thinking about it. He had some weird feelings to sort out, and maybe seeing Wonwoo again would help. 

Maybe the next time he saw Wonwoo, he wouldn’t feel a thing, and realize it was just a small fault of nature (though he highly doubted it). The basketball star would just have to wait and see.

***

“Didn’t think you’d make it all the way through.” Jisoo laughed out loud when Mingyu slammed the 500 page novel shut.  
“DONE!” He shouted, jumping up from the couch in glee. He never read for leisure or for fun, so the book was a struggle for him to actually get through.  
“You’re so whipped…” Jisoo teased, “now all you have to do is write a few page book report and then present your findings to the group.”  
“People do this for fun?” Mingyu groaned.  
“Not just people, Wonwoo does this for fun.” Jisoo was being absolutely insufferable. 

But thinking of Wonwoo, writing a report with his sophisticated vocabulary, pen tucked loose behind his ear as he considered what words to choose, made the idea that much more appealing for Mingyu to get done.

***

On the way to the cafe for the meetup, Mingyu felt himself grow less and less confident with every step forward.  
“Gyu-yah…” Jisoo sighed grabbing his arm and dragging him, “Let’s not be late and make a bad impression.”  
“Okay hyung.” He nodded picking up the pace, despite how much his hands were wobbling.

The coffee-shop cafe where the group met was off-campus. Approaching it, Mingyu could see the shape of Wonwoo’s back from the glass window. He gulped, a fluttering feeling in his gut returning.

“Hello everyone…” Jisoo pushed open the door, greeting the others pleasantly.  
“Jisoo-hyung!” A dark haired boy waved enthusiastically. Wonwoo just turned around to face them, and Mingyu’s memory blacked out for a second. All he remembered was bowing and taking a seat beside Jisoo as the older introduced him, eyes glued to the table in front of him. His heart was beating all too fast for it to be healthy.

“So.” Wonwoo’s sharp deep voice struck him out of his daze, “this month we read…” all the rest of the words were kind of blurred together in Mingyu’s mind. He just liked watching the incredibly handsome man speak in that melodic deep tone.

“And uh… Mingyu what did you think?” At his name on Wonwoo’s lips, Mingyu’s attention shot up. His poorly written findings were scribbled on a few stapled pieces of binder paper, and judging by the others writing it was feeble in comparison.  
“I uh… I…” Mingyu knew right then he was most likely gay. For Wonwoo. Maybe for nobody else. Maybe just for Wonwoo.

And to save him from his gay panic, was the familiar chimes of the coffee shop doors.

“HYUNG, HYUNG…” a boy not taller than Jisoo, with incredibly messy chestnut hair and a small birthmark under his right eye, burst into the coffee shop panting slightly. Whoever this disheveled stranger was, had all of Mingyu’s gratitude. “Sorry I’m late you’ll never imagine the struggle I went through to get here.”  
“Seokmin!” Jisoo waved. And the chestnut haired student just waved back, twice as enthusiastic. Taking the empty seat next to Mingyu.  
“Are you ever not this dramatic?” Wonwoo asked bluntly without a trace of emotion. Mingyu couldn’t help but cough out a laugh, looking up to meet the boy’s eye before staring back down at the table. His blush was undeniable, Wonwoo had to have noticed.

And by the time the book club ended at the top of the hour, Mingyu didn’t speak once. Following Jisoo out of the cafe quietly, as Wonwoo was stuck behind listening to something Seokmin was chattering on and on about.

“Jesus Christ.” Mingyu sighed as the cafe doors closed behind him.  
“Jesus Christ is right. Gyu-yah, you’re so whipped.” Jisoo teased, and the younger just groaned defeatedly. Not even denying his roommate’s words, because they were all too true. “It’s fine Min.” The older smiled standing on his tiptoes to ruffle Mingyu’s hair. “Let’s go get burgers, my treat?”  
“Thanks hyung,”

“Can I tag along?”  
“Me too pleaseee.” 

Both Mingyu and Jisoo froze in place.  
“Of course Wonu-ah. Both you and Seokmin can join us.” Jisoo’s face lit up in an evil smile. Mingyu felt like swearing aloud.  
“Great, I’m starving.” Seokmin smiled, chattering on about school and his messy roommate.

Seokmin started telling Jisoo a story, which they both found hilarious. Walking ahead and leaving Mingyu trailing Wonwoo loosely. Mingyu knew he needed to say something to the incredibly handsome student. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let his own shyness ruin a chance of forming at least a friendship. But fortunately or unfortunately it was Wonwoo who spoke first.

“Do you hate me?”  
“What?” Mingyu coughed violently before stuttering out a feeble response.  
“It’s just… you never talk to me. And I’m sorry if I came off a little strong the other day, but…” Wonwoo’s perfect features were screwed together in a concentrated frown.   
“No, I don’t hate you.” Mingyu cut him off, actually looking at Wonwoo directly for the first time, “I really don’t hate you.”  
“Oh…” Wonwoo looked surprised, “oh…”  
“I just… I was kind of nervous talking to you I guess. I’m not good with meeting new people.” Mingyu’s usually deep voice rose a few octaves and he cursed himself for sounding so weak.  
“But you’re practically a celebrity.” Wonwoo gestured to the air, “Why would you be nervous?”  
“You know who I am?” Mingyu blushed fuschia, unable to help it.  
“Everyone knows who you are…” the dark haired boy shrugged, a smile playing off his lips, “except I didn’t know you were a reader too.”  
“I…” to save Mingyu again, Seokmin started yelling about how he could see the burger place on the next block. Jisoos bless that boy.

***

After Mingyu got over his initial panic and nerves, Wonwoo became less a frighteningly beautiful man, and more a frighteningly beautiful friend. Mingyu could actually say coherent sentences around the older without stumbling over words. The incentive being getting Wonwoo to crack a smile, or let out a deep laugh that automatically made Mingyu grin from ear to ear.

“You know.” Jisoo said, as they were relaxing in their dorm. Playing some Nintendo game on the console, “book club is only once a month. Maybe it’s time you ask your boyfriend to help you study.”  
“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND.” Mingyu shrieked almost throwing the controller in the air.  
“Cmon Gyu. You two have talked once or twice, are technically friends of friends. If you ever want anything to progress you should take the initiative.”  
“I know hyung.” He whined.  
“Gyu-Ah.” His older roommate chided.  
“Fine. At our next meeting I’ll ask Wonwoo-hyung if we could study together or something.” He gave in, because in reality Mingyu really really wanted something. Something more.

After getting to know the once sophisticated and complex upperclassmen, Mingyu had found out that Wonwoo was just as silly as they come. Sure he was probably smarter than all of them combined, and looked like he was still in an emo phase, the boy wasn’t what Mingyu had expected him to be. And that only made the poor basketball player fall harder every time.

***

This month they’d been reading a horror novel, which Mingyu had immense trouble finishing. Begging to let the madness end. Although it was probably the most detailed report he’d drawn up so far.

“Nervous?” Jisoo teased as they approached the familiar cafe.  
“Hyung!” Mingyu pouted, pinching Jisoo’s shoulder.  
“Hello everyone.” The older roommate smiled opening the doors with the chime of a bell.  
“Jisoo!” Seokmin and some of the others choruses cheerily. They took their seats.  
“Afternoon hyung.” Mingyu took his usual chair across from the group’s discussion leader, trying not to let himself get flustered.  
“How has your day been, Gyu?” Wonwoo asked smiling back. Somewhere along the way Mingyu started calling him Hyung, and the older had started calling him variations of Gyu, Minmin, and Gyu-Ah.  
“Pretty crappy until now.” Mingyu said honestly letting out a sigh, but smiling not wanting to put a damper on Wonwoo’s day at all.  
“Aww why’s tha…”

“Would any of you like anything to drink?” A boy with long silky brown hair and porcelain features asked. Getting everyone’s attention at the table, “sorry I’m new here, and I still don’t know how things work…”  
“HYUNG I didn’t know you worked here.” Seokmin half-shouted happily. Of course Seokmin knew him, Seokmin knew everyone.  
“Seokmin-ah.” The cafe worker’s voice was soft and smooth.  
“Everyone, this is Yoon Jeonghan. 95 liner.” Seokmin gestured, and Mingyu suddenly noticed the expression on Jisoo’s face. It was halfway between shocked and constipated.  
“Hyung.” Mingyu hissed pulling the American student’s sleeve as Jeonghan began taking people’s drink orders in a friendly manner. 

“And what would the cutie in blue like?” Jeonghan winked directly at Jisoo, and Mingyu couldn’t hold back a snicker when his roommate turned fire engine red.  
“I… I…” Jisoo was struggling for words, so Mingyu was a good friend for once.  
“He usually gets the herbal green tea. And I’ll have… a lemonade.” Mingyu ordered for the two of them, smiling over at Wonwoo’s happy expression.  
“Alright. Coming right up.” Jeonghan left the table, and Mingyu heard his best friend take a huge sigh.

“You alright?” He whispered while Wonwoo began the book talk.  
“I… we need to talk.” Jisoo whispered back, and Mingyu grinned triumphantly. Finally a taste of his own medicine. Forgetting all about the plan to formally ask Wonwoo to study together. And Jisoo couldn’t remind him either, the poor older’s words spilling out a jumbled mess.

“So it’s Jeonghan?” Wonwoo asked, almost smugly.  
“Apparently.” Mingyu smirked, watching his roommate nervously go up to talk with the long haired barista. Their book talk had just ended, and Mingyu couldn’t have been more relieved. He hated horror novels much like he hated horror movies, but he’d never admit that out loud.

“Hey you know this month’s book is being released as a movie soon…” Wonwoo commented.  
“Really?” Mingyu was about to add how he’d never be caught dead in a theater watching a horror film when the sharp eyed book club president made an offer he couldn’t pass.  
“We should go see it, when it comes out.”  
“Yes! Yeah, sure. Of course.” Mingyu’s stuttering habits were back, being almost as bad as Jisoo this time. Was Wonwoo asking for a movie date? Or a casual hangout between friends? Mingyu was so confused, but way too nervous to ask.  
“Great! All my other friends were too scared,” so it was just a casual hangout between friends. That’s good too, better than nothing, right?  
“Haha… yeah. Can’t wait.” Mingyu chuckled nervously. If it wasn’t Wonwoo asking, he would’ve denied the offer immediately.

“Mingyu…” a loud hiss brought his attention to Jisoo who was violently waving for him.  
“Sorry hyung, roommate is in trouble.” Mingyu gestured, watching the way Wonwoo’s lips curved up in a smile.  
“Hey before you go…”  
“Yes hyung?” Mingyu watched the older’s every move intently.  
“I… nevermind.” The older sighed, giving him a genuine smile, “I’ll see you next month, Gyu-Ah.”  
“Bye Wonu-hyung!” He rushed off to join his roommate as they walked back together.

“So…” Mingyu cleared his throat.  
“Ughhh…” Jisoo groaned, “that was the most embarrassing encounter I’ve ever had.”  
“Who is he, hyung?”  
“He’s from our high school, Gyu. I’m not sure you remember him, but he’s the one that made me realize that I might’ve not been as straight as I thought I was.”  
“Really?” Mingyu shrieked, laughing when Jisoo just flushed bright red.  
“If you tell anyone I swear I’ll spill about Wonwoo…” the both of them knew this was an empty threat. Mingyu would never double cross his best friend, and Jisoo wouldn’t ever say anything about Mingyu’s crush. Besides Jisoo, Mingyu only trusted Minghao that much.  
“By the way, Wonwoo invited me to the movies…” Mingyu half whispered, then Jisoo started screeching about it being a date.  
“GYU you’ve gotta admit, it’s a date!”  
“Hyung, no! It’s a casual hangout… between friends…” Mingyu justified, but secretly hoped it was a date.  
“Okay whatever you say.” Jisoo rolled his eyes, smiling up at the younger.

***

Wonwoo somehow had gotten ahold of Mingyu’s phone number, and texted him the time and day of the movie.

“Shit what do I wear?” Mingyu whined aloud.  
“I don’t know! I’m no fashion expert!” Jisoo cried, panicking for his best friend.  
“You’re no fashion expert, but you know who is?”

“Minghao…” they eerily said in synchronization.

Only half an hour later, their old friend from high school, Xu Minghao showed up at their doorstep.

“MINGHAO!” Mingyu practically shrieked letting the fellow 97 liner into the apartment.  
“What’s the panic? I could be at home, doing homework now.” The sarcastic Chinese native asked with a sassy jut of his hip.  
“Doing homework? Please, more like spending time with Junhui…” Mingyu teased and the Chinese student huffed in response.  
“What do you want?” He asked bluntly.  
“MINGYU is going on a movie date!” Jisoo squealed like a fangirl.  
“Hyung, it’s not a date. It’s a casual hangout.” The younger corrected him, Minghao watching the duo with an amused look.  
“How many hours do I have?”  
“Three.”  
“Not nearly enough, but alright. If you must force creativity.” Minghao sighed, his dramatics something people just had to get used to. If Mingyu would compare him to anyone, it would probably be a weird mix of Edna Mode (from The Incredibles) and Jackie Chan.

“Here.” Minghao pulled out a v-neck T-shirt with distressed tears and rips in it.  
“Hao, I haven’t worn that since I bought it for a reason!” Mingyu complained.  
“Trust the process, whichever girl you’re seeing will just love the almost vintage look.” At Minghao’s words Jisoo coughed loudly, an awkward silence hanging in the air. “What? What is it?”  
“Um… well he’s not exactly a girl.” Mingyu whispered, almost afraid of the boy’s reaction.  
“Oh.” Was all Minghao said, like it completely had no effect on him, “whichever guy you’re seeing will just love the vintage look.” He corrected himself and continued on with digging through Mingyu’s ‘pitiful’ closet.  
“You’re not even surprised?” Mingyu cringed hoping to make the situation less weird.  
“Why would I be surprised? We’re all gay here.” Was all the fashion expert said. And somehow the minimalistic reaction made all Mingyu’s concerns fly out the window.

The end product was the T-shirt layered underneath a blue sweater, and ripped up skinny jeans that brought out the color of Mingyu’s tanned skin.  
“You’ve done it again, Haohao.” Jisoo chuckled watching Mingyu look himself in the mirror with wide eyes.  
“Of course I have. It’s not all that hard.” The Chinese student scoffed, but fondly smiled at his two best friends. “I should get going, Jun said he’d order takeout for us and I haven’t given him my order yet.”  
“Sometimes I wonder how Jun deals with you 24 by 7, but then I realize he’s just as psychotic as you are.” Mingyu teased the boy of the same age, laughing when Minghao’s nose wrinkled in amusement.  
“My Junnie isn’t half as psychotic as I am, don’t insult perfection.” Minghao huffed, grabbing his phone off the kitchen table.  
“We’re gaming this Friday night, show up and bring your Junnie, Haohao.” Jisoo called before the 97 liner could slam the door shut dramatically.  
“I will. And have fun tonight Gyu.” He called before as expected slamming the door shut always having the last word.

“I like having Minghao around, but sometimes his visits leave me twice as exhausted.” Jisoo joked helping Mingyu pick out shoes, settling on retro looking converses.  
“Haha…” he forced out a laugh, his stomach growing monster butterflies as the time approached for Wonwoo to pick him up.  
“Hey, don’t be nervous.” The older smiled knowingly, patting Mingyu comfortingly, “just have fun and be yourself. That’s all you can do.”  
“Thanks hyung. I will.”

When it approached 7PM, and Wonwoo texted that he was outside, Mingyu jumped up from his seat on the couch watching a drama rerun.  
“GYU-AH FIGHTING!” Jisoo shouted giving Mingyu an encouraging fist before the younger returned the gesture and locked the door behind him.

Approaching the almost comical silver mini-van (deemed the mom car), Mingyu was about to make a joke about it when he saw what Wonwoo was wearing. Black skinny jeans, below a black leather jacket on top of a black vintage band T-shirt. Almost forgetting to breathe, Mingyu didn’t move for a good minute and a half.

“Mingyu, MINGYU!” Wonwoo’s voice broke him out of his awed stupor. He’d thought the older couldn’t look any better than he usually did. He’d thought wrong. Mingyu’s heart was racing as he slid into the shotgun seat, taking in an inaudible gulp. “Hey…” Wonwoo smiled, his sharp canines poking out of his plump looking red lips. He must’ve used lip balm… Mingyu thought wondering what it tasted like.  
“Hi…” He barely got out, still catching his breath.  
“You look really good.” Wonwoo’s words made a very obvious blush appear on the younger student’s cheeks.  
“All thanks to Minghao…” Mingyu muttered, trying to return the soft smile.  
“Minghao?”  
“Yeah, he’s one of my oldest friends from high school.” Mingyu explained, finally regaining enough composure to get out a proper sentence.  
“I know a Minghao too. Chinese? Dancer? Into fashion and Jun?” Wonwoo smirked and he shuffled back a laugh at the older’s words.  
“Very into Jun.” he agreed laughing.  
“Small world, huh? Junhui and I went to high school together. He transferred during Sophomore year.”  
“Really?” Mingyu asked amazed.  
“Yeah, I hated him at first. He seemed like a teacher’s pet.” The dark haired student chuckled at the fond memory, and Mingyu just found himself hanging on every word that was said in such a deep baritone voice.  
“What made you change your mind?” He asked curiously.  
“Well… my friend, Soonyoung and I were always causing some sort of trouble for the teachers. So we dared Jun to do something rebellious, outside of his goody-two shoes image.” Wonwoo’s voice over the soft hum of the car engine was all the melody Mingyu wanted to hear. “Well Jun took us seriously because he wanted to be our friend, and he pulled the most legendary prank our school had ever seen. And never got caught for it.”  
“Really?” Mingyu asked enraptured.  
“Yeah, the kid covered all the hallways in post-it notes. I still don’t know how he pulled it off, he got into all the teachers computers and fucked with the grading systems so everyone had an A+ for like a day and a half. And he filled up the principal's office with those ball-pit balls. The most interesting week in school history.”  
“So he is as dramatic as Minghao…” he was in stitches by the end of Wonwoo’s story. Jun was just as extra as he’d expected, maybe even worse.  
“Yeah, but that’s my friends. We like to try to outdo each other like that.” The older smiled, his canines peaking out once again. And god, Mingyu just wanted to kiss that smirk right of his face. “What about your friends? I see you know Jisoo pretty well…”  
“I met Jisoo Freshman year, he had just transferred from LA, and didn’t know anyone. I was kind of curious, because some of my favorite rappers come from LA, and I struck up a conversation. Somehow we’ve just been together ever since.” Mingyu smiled at the fond memories.  
“Been together?” Wonwoo’s tone turned from lighthearted to serious in a matter of seconds, and Mingyu felt a chill run down his spine.  
“Not dating! That would be… gross, not because he’s a boy or anything, he’s just like my older brother. And you already know how bad he has it for Jeonghan… who I think is gay. Are we all gay or something? Not assuming you are at all… just I am…” and his babbling on just made him more embarrassed the minute he stopped talking. Blushing a bright pink and panting slightly once all the words had flowed out of his mouth.  
“Yes.” Wonwoo replied, the smile never leaving his face as he listened to Mingyu’s every word.  
“Yes?” Mingyu asked confused.  
“Yes I’m gay, too.”  
“Oh…” and Mingyu couldn’t think of what else to say, before Wonwoo asked another question.  
“So you said your favorite rappers were from LA? You listen to hip hop?”  
“Oh, yeah.” He grinned sheepishly.  
“Who do you listen to?” A cooler way of asking who was your favorite.  
“Tyler the Creator? Jay Z?” He offered up the top names on his playlist as embarrassing as his English accent might sound.  
“Really?” Mingyu couldn’t read Wonwoo’s reaction.  
“Yeah…”  
“That’s so cool! They’re like some of my favorites too…” and Mingyu knew the older wasn’t bluffing when he went into a detailed list of song suggestions for the younger.

They arrived at the movie theater soon after, and Mingyu’s heart was racing just a little faster. He dug in his pocket for money to pay for a ticket, but Wonwoo quickly stopped him.  
“Hey I invited you, I’ll pay.” The older offered and Mingyu blushed like a schoolgirl. Did that make it a date? No, of course not, shut up Mingyu’s brain.

They took their seats when Wonwoo offered to go get them popcorn, and Mingyu just agreed right along. He’d been on a few movie dates before, but this time around he actually felt something for the person sitting beside him. It wasn’t even a date, and he was still just as nervous if not more.

to: JI-HYUNG

you: JISOO  
you: JISOOOOOO  
ji-hyung: Is something wrong Gyu?  
you: I NEED HELP  
ji-hyung: What?  
ji-hyung: Are you in trouble?   
ji-hyung: Was Wonwoo secretly a psychopath that kidnapped you?  
you: no! I need your opinion  
ji-hyung: oh kk then spill  
you: Wonu complimented my outfit, then bought my ticket, and now is getting us popcorn  
ji-hyung: sounds like the perfect date to me Min  
you: EXACTLY HYUNG  
you: IS THIS A DATE?

At this point he was getting a few dirty looks from the people beside him as the previews flashed on the screen. He also saw Wonwoo come back into the dark theater, begging for Jisoo to reply soon.

ji-hyung: yes

That’s all Mingyu wanted to know, putting his phone in do not disturb mode and waving to Wonwoo who was holding a big bag of buttery popcorn.

“Did I miss anything?” Wonwoo whispered, and the sound near his ear sent chills down his spine.  
“No hyung.” He reassured the dark haired boy, smiling to himself. “Nothing at all.”

It was hard to focus on the movie when the boy next to him was so much more interesting than the flick playing on the screen. But Mingyu soon found himself emotionally invested, as he prepared himself for one of his favorite character’s deaths. He’d read the book, he knows what’s going to happen, but at every jumpscare he can’t help but let out a whimper hiding his face between his hands.

“You should’ve told me you didn’t like horror films.” Wonwoo’s whisper shocked him, making him jump in his seat.  
“It’s… not that scary.” Mingyu tried to sound less shaken up than he already was. While Wonwoo, of course, was just casually eating popcorn throughout the entire movie. Being the unafraid badass that he was.  
“Gyu-ah, you’re sweating.” The older laughed silently, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Mingyu’s heart felt like it might give out, realizing this was the first time Wonwoo ever touched him.

“Yep your pulse is uneven.” The older chuckled to himself, but didn’t let go of Mingyu’s wrist.  
“Just focus on the movie, hyung.” Mingyu whined feeling embarrassed about how much of a scaredy cat he was. What if the older thought of him as a wimp? Or a weakling? Mingyu couldn’t shake the thoughts out of his head, when he shrieked at another jump care, grabbing desperately at the hand that was gently holding his wrist.

He felt something. Something familiar but so new. A tingling sensation spread all across his body, and he unconsciously was beaming. He’d just laced his fingers with Wonwoo’s. And the boy wasn’t letting go. Mingyu tried not to think of it much, though every time he’d get especially scared, Wonwoo would give him a comforting squeeze reassuring him that everything was alright.

When the lights in the theater flicked back on, Mingyu knew he had to let go of Wonwoo’s hand. But they just fit so perfectly together, and he was selfish enough to not let go. The older still didn’t pull away. They sat, their empty bag of popcorn discarded to the floor.

“Hyung…” Mingyu gulped, looking straight ahead, afraid that if he’d glance over he’d loose his courage. Wonwoo was just so beautiful compared to him, there’s no way in hell that he had any interest in Mingyu whatsoever. But Mingyu let himself hope, and that hope grew into some almost unhealthy amount.  
“Yeah?” Wonwoo whispered back even though everyone had mostly left and the film wasn’t still playing.  
“Hyung, is this a date?” Mingyu spat out before he could even doubt his own words. Closing his eyes and holding his breath waiting for an answer. He put all his faith in the words of the Almighty Savior™ Hong Jisoo.  
“Well do you want it to be?” The older asked his deep voice shaking slightly.  
“I want it… to be a date.” Mingyu nodded opening his eyes. His breath was shaking as he anticipated the answer.  
“Then yes, Gyu-ah. This is a date,” And Mingyu couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t know what to say except stutter out a quick.  
“I like you a lot hyung.”  
“I think I like you a lot too.” Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu’s heart couldn’t have been more happy, “now how about I take you to dinner? I’m starving.”  
“Sounds good.” Mingyu smiled and they don’t let go of each other’s hands until they get to the restaurant and sit in the booth across from each other. Eating hamburgers and fries, talking about life, friends and about each other.

Later that night when they were sitting beside each other, eating ice cream cones from a 24 hour convenience store, sitting on the moonlit bank of the Han River Mingyu confesses. 

“You know hyung, the reason why I couldn’t talk to you properly for the first three months was because I really really liked you.”  
“I’m glad you can talk to me now. I like talking with you.” The older admits, his dark hair brushed over the side of his face making him look like an ethereal Korean prince in the reflection of the moon in the water.  
“Hyung, are we dating?”  
“That depends on if you’d like to go on more dates with me.” The boy smiled.  
“Is that an offer?” Mingyu asked hopefully.  
“Kim Mingyu, will you promise to go on dates with me more often? Will you be my boyfriend?” Wonwoo asked almost in a parody of a bad drama. Snickering and giving Mingyu’s hand a light squeeze.  
“Of course hyung.” Mingyu’s heart burst with joy and he blushed when the older let out a loud laugh. His hand tingling from sensation.  
“I can kiss you now, right?” And all Mingyu had to do was nod before some of his most desired fantasies became reality. Wonwoo’s lips felt soft, pliant but commanding against his as they chastely kissed for the first time.

“I never thought I’d be dating the school’s celebrity basketball star.” Wonwoo joked, laying back on Mingyu’s taller frame, “I don’t even like basketball.” He snickered.  
“I don’t even like reading books.” Mingyu admitted smiling brightly at the surprised expression on the older’s face.  
“You really put yourself through reading a hundred page novel for me?”  
“Of course hyung. But that book club was sure hell.” He laughed, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead as they watched the Moon reflect over the water.


End file.
